character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Emizel (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Death Emizel '''is the son of the Netherworld president, Death King Hugo. Emizel was a bratty child until his father was forced to get rid of his son by convincing everyone that he was dead. This forced Emizel to use his own power to become a powerful demon who fought for what he believes in. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Low 1-C Name: Death Emizel Origin: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Gender: Male Age: 1324 Classification: Demon, Death Powers and Abilities: |-|Death Emizel=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Transformation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Wind, Electricity), Darkness Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can turn his entire body into a shadow), Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Can fight Pringer X and Laharl) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Can fight Laharl) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman '''(Fought against 6 million enemies with his team) '''Range: Standard melee range to Several Kilometres Standard Equipment: Staff, Scythe Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves which Emizel can use to deal more damage to his opponents. ** Soul Reaper: Emizel sends the enemy flying into the air with a stream of Dark energy before reaping their soul with his scythe. ** Grim Specter: Emizel puts on a skull mask and fires a bolt of electricity at the enemy. ** Delta of Death: Emizel transform into a jester-like reaper and blasts the enemy with fire, wind and ice spells. ** Fire: Emizel makes a small explosion on the opponent. ** Mega Fire: Emizel creates a magical ring around the opponent which spews fire at them before they erupt into flame. ** Giga Fire: Emizel shoots the opponent into the air and blows them up with a large number of explosions. ** Ice: Emizel freezes the opponent and the breaks open the ice. ** Mega Ice: Emizel creates a magical ring around the opponent which freezes them in a massive block of ice which shatters. ** Giga Ice: Emizel unleashes a large number of bubbles which explode into ice which harms the opponent. ** Wind: Emizel makes a small tornado around the opponent. ** Mega Wind: Emizel creates a magical ring around the opponent which shoots two gusts of wind at the opponent which turns into a massive tornado. ** Giga Wind: Emizel sends the opponent flying into the air with a tornado. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Emizel new abilities. ** Concentration: Concentration is a Unique Evility which increases the damage a skill does when it only hits one opponent by 50%. ** Magical Boost: Magical Boost is a Unique Evility which increases magical damage dealt by 15%. ** Generate Pain: Generate Pain is a Unique Evility which gives Emizel 20% the damage he takes back as SP. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Emizel resistances, abilities and increased stats. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1